Feels So Good
by RockChickWrites
Summary: God, he's such a tease, you say to yourself with a smirk. Because you know that Kendall's pulling his shirt up on purpose. He knows you're watching him from the front of the stage. And even though his fans love when he does it, you know why he's doing it and for who.


**A/N: This little piece of smut came about after seeing a pic of Kendall singing, 'Feels So Good', on stage while pulling up his shirt showing off his abs and that deliciously sexy 'V' of his. There's many other pics and videos of him doing this and gyrating his hips as he sings this seductive song, and trust me I made my fair share of gifs from them, but this one particular pic made me have extra dirty thoughts of what I would want to do to him. To have a visual of the pic, it's the icon to this story. This is my very first smut piece and only second piece of writing. I've read it, reread it and tweaked it so many times that I just have to stop and post it and wish for the best. ****I hope you enjoy it.** **Please feel free to review and rate the smolderingness (is that even a word?) by cigarettes. 1 cigarette being 'eh' and 10 being 'orgasmic'. Right Francie aka frannyfry?! LOL**

* * *

_God, he's such a tease, you say to yourself with a smirk. Because you know that Kendall's pulling his shirt up on purpose. He knows you're watching him from the front of the stage. And even though his fans love when he does it, you know why he's doing it and for who. He knows how turned on it makes you, when he picks up his t-shirt, showing off his abs and his 'V' while he's on stage singing. He wants to get you all hot and bothered to continue what you both started in his dressing room. He knows what it does to you when his jeans are down so low and his boxer-briefs are showing, and all you can think about is undoing his belt while you palm his delicious bulge. He looks at you with smoldering eyes knowing that right now you are envisioning exactly what you want to do to him . . . ._

You'd start by kissing those soft lips of his, kissing down to his strong jawline and making sure to kiss that sweet spot on his neck just underneath his ear. You'd make your way down to his collarbone as your hands roam over his chest feeling his pecs through his t-shirt. Your hands move down to the hem of his shirt and you slip your hands underneath needing to touch his skin. His skin feels hot to your touch and you glide your fingers along his stomach to his sides and you lift his t-shirt up and over his head. You marvel at his broad shoulders and place your hands on them and slowly move down his forearms, tracing over his tattoos. Your hands make their way to his chest and you run your hands over his nipples and you continue your previous action and kiss along his chest until your lips reach the small buds. God you love his nipples. Just a little kink of yours. You swirl your tongue around the little buds, licking and sucking them and then giving them a little bite. You continue kissing him down towards his abs. Kissing along his happy trail and that delectable sexy 'V' of his. You lick along each side planting little kisses along his hips. You hear him gasp as his breathing gets heavy. You've waited all night for this and you place your hands on his belt buckle and quickly unfasten it moving to do the same to the button of his jeans and his zipper. You can feel his dick twitch in anticipation of your touch. You look up at him and he's looking at you with hooded green eyes. You smile seductively at him as you lower your gaze to his clothed erection and slip your hand in his pants stroking his manhood, feeling the wet spot from his pre-cum. Your body reacts and you feel your core tingle. You stroke his hard cock and glance up at him with your own green eyes and his eyes are still on you, just as you expected. Those green orbs full of lust for his girl and his lips part with a soft moan. You remove your hand from his pants only to pull down his boxer-briefs and jeans in one swift move freeing his hard cock. You smile at his impressive length and feel the wetness emanating from your core just knowing that he's as turned on as you are. You take his hard member in your hand and lick the mushroom tip. He groans at the contact and gathers your long curly hair in his hands sweeping the curls together in a ponytail. Wrapping your lips over the crown, you run your tongue in and along the slit and taste his pre-cum giving a sigh at how good it tastes. The sensation of having your warm wet mouth around his throbbing organ makes Kendall growl low in his throat. Your hands move up and down his shaft as you take more of him in your mouth feeling the tip of his dick hit the back of your throat. You hear him moan, "OMG, baby". You skillfully move your mouth up and down his shaft taking all of him in as deep as you can. On your last movement up, you suck and lick in a circular motion the crown of his hard cock before you remove your lips with a little pop. You then lick down his shaft to his balls and one by one you gently suck them between your lips while slowly stroking his dick. He says your name in such an erotic way that you feel your hardened nipples tingle as the sensation goes right down to your already heated core. As you lick back up his shaft, you take him into your mouth again and you can feel him tensing a bit trying not to thrust his hips forward into your mouth. He tightens his grip on your long curls and you moan onto his dick sending vibrations through his body. He knows how wet you probably are by now and that alone could make him cum but as much as he wants to, he says, "Baby, stop. Not yet". You stop pleasuring him, giving him one last lick up his shaft as he places his strong hands on your shoulders and guides you up so he can kiss you properly.

He gently grabs your face but aggressively attacks your lips. He backs you up to the wall pressing you against it with his heated body as he runs his tongue along your bottom lip asking for entrance and your lips part welcoming him. Your tongues are now engaged in a lustful battle as his hands roam down your checks and his fingers leave feather-like touches down your neck to your heaving bosom. His hands palm your breasts, kneading. He finds your pert nipples and tweaks them through your top sending shivers down your spine and you moan in his mouth. He knows what turns you on and god you love that. "You like that?", he breathes in your mouth. You answer him back with another moan. You can feel him smile against your lips. His hands caress your body as they move down your sides to the hem of your top. He breaks the kiss to quickly pull your top up and over your head and places his hands on either side of your heaving bosom keeping his gaze on your now exposed skin. He licks his already parted lips and dips his head down to your swelled bosom and places wet kisses on each breast as he squeezes your mounds in his strong hands. Your back arches off of the wall and this gives him the chance to glide his hands to the sides of your bosom, towards your back to skillfully unhook your bra. He slides the straps down your shoulders and your arms till it slips down between you and on to the floor. He glides his fingers back up your sides to your breasts and squeezes and massages them making sure to pay attention to your sensitive nipples. His lips are back on yours with an intensity that leaves you breathless as he rolls your pert buds between his slender fingers and gives them a squeeze. You can feel his hardness as he grinds into you further pinning you against the wall. He moves those sensuous lips from yours and kisses his way down your jaw and to your neck, making sure to give you little nips along the way until he finally starts sucking on your nipples. Tugging the buds with his teeth, you hiss. Your hands go to the top of his head and you grab his hair, the soft strands silky between your fingers. You shiver in anticipation needing him to touch you where you need him most. You feel his hand between your legs as he rubs your mound over your jeans. He can feel the heat generating from your wetness. You whimper with the sensation as he continues to rub the heat between your legs feeling yourself pushing forward for more friction and he grunts. He needs to feel your wetness, _now_. He moves his hand to the top of your jeans and unbuttons them and lowers the zipper and slips his hand under your panties and finds your wet warmth. His fingers find your folds and he moans, "So wet" and you shudder. He strokes your wet slit as he puts one finger between your folds, then two and glides them upwards to rub your swollen bud. You spread your legs to give him better access and his long slender fingers enter you deeper driving you crazy with each thrust. He suddenly straightens up and takes his hand out of your pants and you want to protest but he places both hands on your ass and squeezes each cheek as he pushes you towards him so he can rub his hard cock against you and create the delicious friction you both so desire. You lift your leg and wrap it around his waist and run your hands through his blonde hair and tug a little at the back of his head. An animalistic growl deep in his throat sounds as he swiftly lifts you up with his hands on your ass and you wrap your legs around his waist as he carries you over to the couch.

He lays you down and pulls your pants and panties off in one fell swoop. He growls as he goes down on you, licking and sucking on your pearl. Your hands reach for the top of his head and you grab his soft blonde hair as you squirm with pleasure and mew "oh god". He sticks his tongue deep inside you and laps up your juices. He starts to fuck you with his tongue while his long fingers spread your folds. His wet muscle moves back to your swollen bud taking turns sucking and swirling his tongue around it as he thrusts two fingers in deep. You start convulsing in ecstasy. You look down and see his lustful green eyes looking up at you, the same way he looked at you when you were sucking him off. He stops his ministrations and he makes his way back up to your lips, hovering over your body and kisses you deeply. You can taste your essence on his lips. His fingers trace down your body to your heated mound again, stroking from your pearl down your wet slit and this time he places three fingers in, thrusting deep. Your whole body quakes with ecstasy as he finds your sweet spot and continues to attack it with his fingers. His forehead, slick with sweat, is against yours and you feel his heavy breaths on your face as he encourages you to come undone, "Cum for me, baby girl. Come on. I want to see and feel you come undone." His words make you lose your mind and you scream, "Oh god. Kendall" as you convulse in pleasure and let your juices run down his fingers. Your face is flushed and your breathing hard but your smile says it all. He kisses you sweetly and asks, "Was that good?" You look at him and say, "Do you have to ask?" He smiles showing off those dimples and says, "No, but I like hearing it." You look at him with your orgasmic afterglow and say "The best". Kendall gives you a satisfied smoldering smirk and removes his fingers from your folds and licks them as he winks at you.

He moves to stand up and quickly discards his pants and boxer briefs all the while staring at you lustfully and admires your naked form sprawled out in front of him. Your eyes do the same as they rack over his slender form and rest on his impressive manhood standing at full attention with the tip so red. You lick your lips as he saunters back to you and says, "Do you like what you see?" You only nod your head yes with lust shining in your green eyes as you look up at him hovering over you. You reach out and grab his member and stroke it. His cock is so heated and hard, that your touch makes him moan in pleasure. His primal need to have you and feel your warm walls around him takes over and he pushes your thighs apart with his knee and lines himself up with your wet entrance. Your hand still stroking him guides his dick inside you. As he slowly enters you, you moan in pleasure at how good it feels to have him fill you up. His thrusts are slow as he pulls out leaving only the crown inside you and then suddenly thrusts his full length back in making you scream in ecstasy each time he does it. But you need him pounding into you and you say, "Kendall. Please." He knows what you want and he lifts his torso up and grabs both of your thighs and places your legs onto his shoulders. This allows him to penetrate you deeper and he finally fucks you harder knowing that that's what _you_ like and what _he_ needs. You feel your body being pushed into the couch and you grab at the couch cushions. "Oh god. Kendall. Oh god." You try not to close your eyes because seeing the pleasure on his face stimulates you even more but you can't help it as your head falls back against the sofa cushions and all you can do is feel Kendall pounding into you and hear the slap against slap of skin as he fucks you harder. You hear his animalistic grunts as he continues to thrust into you and bends down to find your lips. He kisses you sloppily and you claw at his back. He moans and places his sweaty forehead between your neck and shoulder. Both of you breathing open mouthed and heavy, you wrap your hands around his slick broad shoulders. He moves his hand between your legs and starts to rub your swollen bud. You're in a sea of ecstasy and you scream, "Oh god. Oh god. Kendall. I'm gonna cum". He moves his head from the crook of your neck and his green orbs look at you and he pants, "Come on baby. Cum for me again." You feel the sensation building and you explode with a wave of pleasure coursing through your body. You can hear your wetness as he continues to fuck you hard. "Fuck", he growls as he feels your walls squeezing around his member and he can't hold back anymore, "Baby, I'm gonna cum". And he starts to fuck you erratically and you feel his body tense, knowing he's ready to release his seed. But before he does, he pulls out quickly and spurts his warm cum all over your stomach and breasts. He strokes himself and squeezes every last drop before he puts his dick back into you. Slowly moving in and out with his semi-hard cock. He stills and collapses on you, his dick still half inside you. After your breaths are normal again, you say in unison, "Wow", with flushed cheeks and smiles on your faces. You caress his handsome face and brush his sweaty locks away from his forehead. He looks at you with those beautiful green-eyes and that dimpled smile and gives your lips a gentle kiss.

_You snap out of your daydream to the sounds of "Feels So Good". With hooded eyes and flushed cheeks, you look at your sexy tattooed dork on stage. You love how he gets so into the music. He starts to gyrate his hips and right on cue, the girls in the audience go wild but his eyes are on you. He winks and gives you a quick nod with that dimpled smile knowing exactly where your thoughts were. You smirk at him, shaking your head and raise your left eyebrow as you think to yourself, "Oh yeah, I am SO going to fuck you hard after the show tonight and you SO know it." God, he's such a fuckin tease._


End file.
